Similarity
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Denmark always felt odd when he sees Germany and Sweden at the same place. The reason for it is very simple actually.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

 **Summary:** Denmark always felt odd when he sees Germany and Sweden at the same place. The reason for it is very simple actually.

 **Warnings:** Possibly OOCness, randomness

Oh my, what's this? A new Hetalia fanfic from me? Why, yes it is. It sure had been forever since I last wrote a Hetalia story, huh? But after I watched the episodes from the new season, I got inspiration for them again.

Here is one silly and random one-shot from me x3

* * *

Denmark isn't why sure, but he always got an odd feeling whenever he sees Germany and Sweden at the same time. For some reason, it always felt like there is something familiar when he see both of them. He doesn't know why and it was starting to bother him. But he intended to solve this strange mystery.

Today, it was time for a meeting as usual. Instead of speaking loudly as he often would, the Nordic nation took his time to study the two aforementioned countries. Maybe if he looked closely, he can find an explanation. First, he looked at Sweden, then he looked at Germany. As he inspected them, thoughts flooded his mind.

 _There must be something, but what? Maybe they have something in common. Let's see, they have both blonde hair and blue eyes...no, these traits are very common. They are both muscular but then again, some men are. That couldn't be it either, but what else could it be?_

The poor Dane couldn't figure it out. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't figure it out. He pouted a bit. This is annoying. Why can't he look at them without getting a familiar feeling? Is he doomed to feel this way for the rest of his life? Hopefully not, he is immortal after all...

As he looked at them again, a random thought came to his mind. _It's funny. Germany kinda remind me of Sweden. I bet that if his hair was messy and he wore glasses, he would even look like him._ Denmark's train of thoughts stopped when he came to a realization. Of course! It was so obvious, yet he hadn't thought of it! How could he be so clueless?

"I got it!" Denmark exclaimed instantly, standing up on his feet. He noticed the other nations are giving him odd looks. Remembering he was in the meeting, Denmark blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry, never mind."

* * *

The meeting couldn't finish quick enough. After it was through and it was time for the nations to return home, Denmark was quick to look after the two men who had been on his mind. "Guys!" He shouted when he found them. His yell earned the attention of the two other men. They both glanced at him. "What is it, Denmark?" Germany was the first to ask. Denmark have a big, excited grin on his face as usual. "I just realized something. Something that could interest both of you." He told them, slight mischief showing in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sweden asked him. Honestly, both he and Germany got curious by the Dane's statement. What exactly did he mean by that? "I'll show you." Denmark placed his hands on Germany's head, then he ruffled his hair until it got messy. "H-hey, what are you doing?" He tried to push the Dane away, but Denmark was persistent.

When he was done with the German, he turned to Sweden and took his glasses off. Sweden didn't comment on it, but he did wonder why he did that. Germany frowned at the cheerful Nordic. "Denmark, what's the meaning of this?" He asked him. Denmark turned to him and grinned. "It's simple. I learned that you two looks similar." He explained to them.

Confused by the statement, Germany glanced at the Swede to see if the Nordic was right. They looked at each other. To their surprises, the Dane was right. "Oh, I see what you mean." Germany said when he and Sweden came to the realization, then he glanced at Denmark. "I just never noticed it before."

"Same here." Sweden stated quietly. Denmark grinned at them in amusement. At last, he solved the 'mystery'. "Heh, look at you two. You could have been twins." He teased them lightly. This is very funny when you think about it.

There was a short moment of silence until Sweden spoke up. "Can I have my glasses back?"


End file.
